Смерть
thumb|Ночью может произойти несколько смертей В Town of Salem «'смерть'» — это удаление персонажа игрока посредством выбора его в качестве цели какой-либо из ролей-убийц ночью, линчевания днём или выхода из игры (в этом случае персонаж игрока совершит самоубийство). Игрок может «умереть» и другими способами, не указанными выше. Если укусит члена , то последний погибнет (кроме случая, если он является ). Игрок может умереть, совершив самоубийство от чувства вины либо после линчевания , либо, если игрок является , после убийства другого члена . После смерти игрок попадает на Кладбище, где он теряет возможность общения с живыми игроками, но взамен получает возможность общаться с другими умершими игроками и живыми (только по ночам). Если игрок являлся членом и погиб, но не вышел из игры, он может быть воскрешён . __TOC__ Смерть днём В течение дня игроки могут погибнуть только по одной причине — линчевание. Если в течение Суда большинство игроков согласятся с обвинениями в пользу вызванного, то его прилюдно вешают, дав возможность высказать свои Последние слова. Смерть ночью thumb Игроки могут умереть ночью по целому ряду причин: от роли-убийцы, от посещения , когда тот при боевой готовности, от казни и от ответного нападения . может предотвратить большинство, но не все причины смерти. Если игрок погибает в течение ночи, его экран на мгновение заливается красным цветом, карточка его роли исчезает, а сам игрок получает сообщение о смерти, которое может варьироваться в зависимости от того, кто его убил. 'Ночной иммунитет' Игроки, обладающие ночным иммунитетом, не могут быть убиты в течение ночи другими ролями, вроде , и . Однако они всё равно могут погибнуть от казни , посещения при боевой готовности, посещения игрока, находящегося под защитой , поджога и посещения . Самоубийство Самоубийство обычно означает, что игрок вышел из игры до её окончания, что является неодобрительным поступком среди игроков, особенно если роль ушедшего игрока была особенно полезной, например, роль . Если игрок является , он будет вынужден совершить самоубийство на следующую ночь, если он застрелит члена . Игрок с любой ролью также может совершить самоубийство, не выходя из игры, если на Суде проголосует за виновность , а тот после своей смерти станет преследовать игрока. Причиной такого убийства будет именно самоубийство, а не убийство от рук . Сообщения о смерти thumb|Почти все сообщения о смерти, кроме посещения , успешной защиты, смерти от и . В зависимости от обстоятельств смерти, перед объявлением роли умершего появятся сообщения, указывающие, какая из ролей убила игрока. Существует два разных вида сообщений: кто умер (с уникальным сообщением, указывающим на жестокость убийства, если игрок умер сразу по нескольким причинам) и кем убит. Следует отметить, что если игрок игрок погибнет, то все нацеленные на него роли будут указаны в причине смерти, даже если те в нормальных условиях не смогли бы его убить. Например, если казнит игрока, который был выбран в качестве цели, то обе эти роли будут значиться в причине смерти, хотя без казни игрок был бы защищён от нападения . Это может быть багом. 'Количество убийств' * "Прошлой ночью X был убит" ("X was killed last night") * "Мы нашли X, убитого у себя дома прошлой ночью" ("We found X dead in their home last night") ** Такие сообщения появляются, если была только одна причина смерти. ** При выходе игрока из игры появляется только второй вариант сообщения. * "Прошлой ночью X был жестоко убит" ("X was brutally murdered last night") ** Такое сообщение появляется при двух причинах смерти. * "Прошлой ночью X был крайне жестоко убит" ("X was slaughtered last night") ** Такое сообщение появляется при трёх и более причинах смерти. Самоубийство считается отдельной причиной смерти. 'Возможные сообщения' Ниже представлен список всех возможных сообщений, отсортированных по порядку появления: * "Очевидно, он совершил самоубийство" ("He apparently committed suicide") ** Получает игрок, покинувший игру до своей смерти. ** Это всегда будет первой причиной, которая будет названа. Слово "также/also" в этом предложении присутствовать не будет. ** Баг: Если после смерти ночью, игрок быстро покинет игру до объявления его покойником, будет названо либо 2 причины смерти (самоубийство от выхода и "достоверная" причина смерти), либо будет объявлено только самоубийство (происходит реже), то есть другие не смогут понять, какая роль убила этого человека. * "Он был также казнён " ("They were also executed by the ") * "Он был также застрелен " ("They were also shot by a ") * "Он был также убит " ("They were also killed by a ") * "Он был также убит " ("They were also killed by a ") * "Он был также заколот " ("They were also staked by a ") ** Только для . * "Он был также укушен " ("They were also bitten by a ") ** Только для членов , так как это сообщение появляется только в том случае, когда непосредственно посещает члена Мафии. * "Он был также убит членом " ("They were also killed by a member of the ") * "Он был также подожжён " ("They were also incinerated by an ") * "Он был также зарезан " ("They were also stabbed by a ") * "Он был также истерзан " ("They were also mauled by a ") * "Он также умер из-за чувства вины после линчевания " ("They also died from guilt over lynching the ") * "Он также умер из-за чувства вины" ("They also died from guilt") ** Получает , застреливший члена . ** Также сообщение появляется, если застрелил члена и погиб той же ночью, но по другой причине. Возможно, баг. * "Он также погиб, защитив кого-то" ("They also died guarding someone") ** Получает , успешно защитивший свою цель от нападения. en:Death Категория:Игровой процесс